LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P8/Transcript
(Oliver is seen waiting by the Spirit Realm's entrance) Oliver:...... (Daniel and the others run up panting and out of breath) Oliver: Jeez finally you got here. Daniel: Shut up... Amanda: We.....*Panting* don't have super speed like you do. Oliver: Heh, I know. Amanda: *Groans* Adriana: So, this is it huh? Daniel: *Panting* Yeah. The Spirit Realm's entrance. Burning Sun: *Voice* The Orb is closer by the minute. Oliver: So, should we head inside? Daniel: Yeah. Sun, do the honors. (Burning Sun emerges and puts his hand on the door, causing it to glow before it transforms into a portal) Burning Sun: Done. Daniel: Good. Now let's go. (The heroes enter the portal. Meanwhile at Lestros' place....) Lestros: *Sips tea* (Lestros looks over at Qrow) Lestros: Tea? Qrow: No thanks. Lestros: Suit yourself. (Lestros looks over at the Defenders) Lestros: Alex out of the bathroom yet? Erin: He won't leave. Jack: He's still thinks he's in a dream. Qrow: Man what did you do to the kid? Lestros: Gave him a few dreams. You know, the usual. Qrow: The usual? Lestros: You mean you've never forced someone into a fever dream? Qrow:...… Lestros: Seriously? Qrow: Not everyone can screw with reality with a wave of they're hand you know. Lestros: Well let me give you a personal demonstration. (Lestros snaps his fingers) Qrow: Huh? (Qrow notices his drink has become jelly) Qrow: What the? Lestros: Boom. Qrow:.... *Annoyed sigh* You gotta be kidding me... Shade: *Snicker* Lestros: Hey, you wanted the demo. Qrow:..... (Alex is then heard leaving the bathroom) Alex:...... Lestros: Ah, there he is. Alex: Is it....safe? Jessica: It's safe sweetie. Alex: You're not gonna barf up a fish. Right? Jessica: No one will barf anything. Alex:... Erin. You're not a fish. Right? Erin: No fish. Alex:....O-Okay. Lestros: Oh come on Alex, stop being a wuss and lighten up! Alex: YOU PUT ME IN A CRAZY INCEPTION!! Lestros: You asked me to. Alex: NO I DIDN'T!!! Lestros: You kinda did. Alex: Shut up! Lestros: *giggle* Blake B: Can we be turned to normal yet? Lestros: No can do. Ghira: Why?! Lestros: One group at a time remember? Blake B: But we want to be normal NOW!! Lestros: Well don't go getting your yarn ball in a twist kitty cat. Blake B: Was that you being sexist or racist toward me? Lestros: Whatever pisses you off more. Blake B: *Groans* Erin: Well, at least the chaos has calmed down for now. (Suddenly several Defenders cover Erin's mouth) Charlie: DON'T JINX IT!! Lestros: Oh trust me, enjoy the reprieve. The next wave should be here in a few minutes. Erin: *Muffled* Seriously?! Lestros: It keeps me entertained what can I say? Jack: You know, for someone who was going on about friendship earlier, you REALLY don't seem to care what happens to us. Lestros: Guys trust me, I do care! Besides, the chaos isn't built to kill, only warp. Jack: *Groans* Lestros: Speaking of which, here comes a wave now! Alex: NOOOOOO!! *Runs back to the bathroom* (Another colored wave passes over the house) Lestros: And another round of entertainment arrives! Erin: Oh shit.... Ghira: Hopefully it returns us to normal though. Blake B: Yeah. Lestros Trust me, you might become something else if you're unlucky. Ghira: Shit.... Shade: Oh man I can't wait to see what- (Suddenly Ghira becomes a Panther) Shade: !!! Ghira: WHOOOOOA! Shade: Oh fuck... Blake B: Whoa Ghira! Ghira: Oh now THIS is what I needed! (Ghira looks at Shade) Shade: G-Ghira? Let's not get hasty here... Ghira: Heh heh heh, oh Shaaaaade. Shade: Ghira? Ghira?! (Ghira makes a panther snarl) Shade: AHHHH!! *Runs off* Ghira: PAY BACK TIME!! *Chases* Yang: Oh boy... Jack: So Ghira's a panther now. Who else feels weird? Alex: Me. Erin: Me. Jack: Thought so. Shade: YANG!!! YANG HELP ME!!! (Ghira is seen with Shade's head in his mouth) Ghira: *Muffled* You're mine now! Shade: Dude chill! Ghira: *Muffled* You think you'll regenerate if I tear your head off? Shade: !!! YANG!!! Yang: Whoa Ghira chill! (Suddenly, Blake, who's also become a panther) Blake B: Ghira! Off! Ghira: *Muffled* Ah come on he deserves it! Blake B: Ghira, off. Now. Shade: Dude come on please! Ghira: *Sigh* Fine. (Ghira lets Shade go) Ghira: I was just joking. Shade: You almost bit my head off! Ghira: You'd grow it back. Shade: Wha- Still it's not funny! Ghira: I know I know. Blake B: Well I'll admit this is a step up from before. Ghira: That it is. Yang: But what happened to the others? Charlie: *Voice* AHH!! Blake B: ?? Zulu: *Voice* Foxtrot?? (The group looks to find Foxtrot has transformed into an actual fox) Foxtrot: What? (Foxtrot looks at himself) Foxtrot: AAAAAHHH!!! Ghira: Whoa. Pearl: Foxtrot, y-you're a real fox! Foxtrot: W-Why am I a fox!? I was just a human! Charlie: Oh man... Lestros: Huh, guess the chaos wave went after his name this time. Foxtrot: First human, now this!? *Groans* Great... Violet: Hey it's not so bad Foxy. I mean, it's kinda cute. Foxtrot: T-Thanks... Violet: *Giggle* Charlie: Hm. (Charlie then slowly begins to float off the couch) Charlie: Huh? AAAHH!!! Zulu: Charlie!? (Gravity in the house then vanishes as everyone begins floating) Alex: Huh?? Erin: Whoa okay! Lestros: It appears gravity's failed as well! Interesting! Shade: Holy crap! Raynell: *Moan* I don't feel good... Zulu: Huh?? (Zulu sees Raynell floating beside him, now shrunk) Zulu: !! JESSICA!! Jessica: What?? Zulu: Raynell's shrunk too! Jessica: WHAT!?! (Zulu takes Raynell into his hand) Zulu: Raynell?! Raynell: *Tiny voice* What? ........ (Raynell realizes what's happened) Raynell: *Tiny voice* AAAAHHH!!!! I've shrunk! Zulu: Shit. Jordan: *Tiny voice* Hey a shrunk friend! (Gravity returns to normal as everyone suddenly falls down) Erin: OW!! Rose: GNN!! Kyle: *Groans* (The heroes all stand up before they notice a few are missing) Grey: Huh? Emily: Hey, where's Alex? Spot: Ruby? Ruby where are you? Miles: Weiss is gone too! Yang: What happened?! Ian: Guys... (Ian points down as the missing heroes walk out shrunk) Alex: *Tiny voice* Guys! Down here! Miles: Oh boy... Erin: Crap, Jack help me get them! (No response) Erin: Jack? Jack: *tiny voice* Down here. (Erin looks down to see Jack has shrunk) Erin:...… Jack: *tiny voice* Not. A word. Erin: *Snicker* Alex: *Tiny voice* Well, this is new. Ruby: *Tiny voice* Now what?! Erin: Take it easy guys. Miles: Freaking out isn't going to help. Alex: *Tiny voice* Sis look at us! Weiss: *Tiny voice* We're SMALL!!! Erin: Wait does this make me the big sister of both you and Jordan now? Alex: *Tiny voice* No! Jack: *Tiny voice* Help us! Erin: Okay okay chill. (Erin takes the group and puts them on the table) Alex: *Tiny voice* Thank you. Lestros: Man, you guys have really "shrunk" under pressure. Alex: *Tiny voice* Shut it. Lestros: Heh. Erin: Well, this is something. Jack: *Tiny voice* I wonder if Daniel and the others are having an easier time. Alex: *Tiny voice* Maybe. (In the Spirit Realm, Daniel and his team look in awe) Daniel: Oh my..... Amanda: Wow.... (A large magnificent city is seen) Oliver: The Spirit Realm..... Adam: Oh man, this is gonna be something else. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels